Tripod constant velocity joints are employed in particular for transmitting torques by shafts when axial displacement and deflection of the shafts in relation to one another is to be (simultaneously) enabled.
A tripod joint is disclosed in EP 1 008 777 A2, for example. There, inter alia, a projection which has a crowned circumferential face having a surface line which is assembled from a plurality of part-portions is disclosed, wherein the surface line in the region of the maximum diameter of the projection has a larger radius than in the adjacent portions of the surface line. The surface line here is embodied so as to be constant across the circumference of the crowned circumferential face, that is to say that the crowned circumferential face is embodied so as to be rotationally symmetrical in relation to the longitudinal axis of the respective projection. The projection of this tripod constant velocity joint thus deviates from the otherwise known spherical shape.
Proceeding therefrom, there is a need for a lightweight and cost-effective tripod constant velocity joint which moreover has a very good load capacity. Furthermore, said tripod constant velocity joint is to be employable also with comparatively large angles of deflection. For a tripod constant velocity joint of this type an inner joint part and a roller element are proposed.